Rainy day
by Flync
Summary: Tidak selamanya hujan dapat menghentikanmu, karena kisah inin menceritakan bagaimana hujan mempersatukan mereka  mind to RnR? X3  *A fiction dedicated for BVF2 ENJOY!*


A fiction dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, first theme: Hysteria Preamble.

.

.

**Rainy Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/Romance**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: 2 POV, typo**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

_Cinta itu keajaiban_

_-Flync-_

* * *

><p><em>POV: Rukia Kuchiki<em>

Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya Gin-senpai memintaku untuk mengambil absen club kami di ruang guru. Biasanya Rangiku yang mengambilnya, tapi toh tidak ada gunanya membantah bukan? Kebetulan aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan.

Baru saja aku membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, seorang pemuda dengan rambut orange mencolok menabrakku hingga terjatuh.

"Aduh…" Rasa malu yang aku rasakan saat terjatuh terasa lebih besar dibanding rasa sakit di lututku yang terkantuk pintu.

"Gomen ne" kata pemuda itu sambil berlalu.

Hee? Gomen ne? Bukannya membantuku berdiri! Dasar tidak sopan!

"Rukia-san apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku memintamu mengambil absen club?" suara dingin dan setajam silet milik Gin-senpai terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku

"A.. Ano… Hehe, aku terjatuh tadi. Akan kuambil absen itu sekarang!" cepat-cepat aku berdiri lalu melesat menuju ruang guru.

Oh! Bukankah itu pemuda yang tadi menabrakku?

Saat itu hari sudah sore, hampir sebagian besar kegiatan club sudah selesai dan sekolah hampir kosong.

Karena akulah yang mengambil absen, maka aku juga harus mengembalikannya ke ruang guru. Namun saat aku akan masuk aku melihat pemuda berambut orange itu sedang berbicara dengan Hitsugaya-senpai dan juga dengan Yamamoto-Kochou.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yamamoto-Kochou, entah kepada siapa

"Saya rasa dia bisa menggantikan Ukitake" jawab Hitsugaya-senpai

Huh? Menggantikan Ukitake-senpai? Jangan-jangan…

"Bagus, kalau begitu selamat berjuang Kurosaki!"

Pada saat itulah Yamamoto-Kochou menyadari kehadiranku

"Ah, Kuchiki kau akan mengembalikan absen ya?" Tanya Yamamoto-Kochou ringan seolah-olah aku baru saja datang dan tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah… Hai.." jawabku sambil berjalan menuju meja absen

"Ah, sudah jam berapa ini? Lebih baik kalian pulang sebelum hari semakin gelap" kata Yamamoto-Kochou saat aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi" kata Hitsugaya-senpai dan mereka pun berjalan keluar

"Hei Ruki-chan, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan pulang bersama?" Tanya Hitsugaya-senpai

"Eh? Baiklah"

Maka akhirnya kami bertiga berjalan pulang bersama, tapi pemuda berambut orange itu tidak memperkenalkan diri, bahkan ia tidak berbicara barang satu patah katapun!.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini" kataku saat kami tiba di persimpangan jalan

"Hai, hati-hati Ruki-chan! Ja ne" Hitsugaya-senpai tersenyum

Aku membungkuk, melirik sekilas pemuda itu lalu berlalu.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun! Bahkan kurasa dia tidak melirikku sama sekali. Dasar orang aneh!

Sejak hari itu aku selalu ditugaskan untuk mengambil absen, dan saat mengambil absen aku selalu bertemu dengan pemuda aneh itu.

Terkadang saat melihatnya mengambil absen aku bertanya-tanya "kenapa tidak ada satupun guru yang menyuruhnya mengecat rambutnya? Apa itu memang warna asli rambutnya?"

Awalnya aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, toh aku tidak mengenalnya , jadi untuk apa memikirkan apakah warna rambutnya orange menyala atau hijau lumut!

Tapi toh pada akhirnya saat aku harus mengikuti latihan gabungan untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah aku mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanku, bahkan aku mengetahui namanya.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kita akan berlatih bersama. Oh ya, kau yang berambut orange tolong maju ke depan" seperti biasa Yukio-sensei berbicara dengan cepat dan tanpa pembuka sama sekali.

Pemuda itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa rambutmu berwarna seperti itu?" Tanya Yukio-sensei

"Kurasa hari ini dia menyantap kereta nozomi sebagai sarapan" bisik Rangiku kepadaku

"stt, jangan mengganggu reality show yang sedang berlangsung" bisikku sambil menahan tawa

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, aku menggantikan Ukitake-senpai sebagai gitaris di band ini. Dan soal rambutku, aku tidak mengecatnya. Rambutku memang sudah seperti ini sejak lahir" jawab Ichigo dengan santai

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk"

Pemuda itu pun kembali ke tempat duduknya…

Huh? Hanya itu saja? Tidak seperti biasanya Yukio-sensei membiarkan seseorang duduk secepat itu setelah dipanggil ke depan kelas. Biasanya dia akan membombandir _korban-_nya dengan serentetan pertanyaan (tentu dengan kecepatan bicara yang tidak manusiawi) hingga memakan waktu latihan kami.

"Baiklah, ini lagu yang akan kalian bawakan. Kuchiki, aku harap kau bisa menghafal lirik lagu ini sebelum bel berbunyi" Yukino-sensei menyerahkan sebuah map penuh partitur kepadaku.

"Hai.." hei hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan bukan? Jadi aku duduk manis di pojok kelas sambil mencoba menghafal lirik lagu.

"Hei Ruki-chan" panggil Rangiku

"Hmm?" gumamku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari partiturku

"Apa saja yang kau tahu tentang Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya Rangiku dengan nada menggoda

Oh, ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang!

"Yang aku tahu, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo dan rambutnya sudah berwarna orange sejak lahir" jawabku tak acuh

"Hanya itu?"

"Bukankah hanya itu yang perlu aku ketahui?"

Rangiku terdiam, heran akan kebisuannya yang mendadak aku mengalihkan pandangan dari partiturku dan melihatnya memandangku dengan pandangan apa-kau-yakin-selama-ini-kau-hidup-di-bumi?-kenapa-kau-tidak-tahu-siapa-dia?

Berpura-pura tidak menyadari arti pandangan Rangiku, aku kembali menekuni partiturku.

Rangiku seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi untung saja Gin-senpai mendatangi kami dan mengajak Rangiku berbicara sehingga aku tidak _terganggu_ hingga akhir latihan.

"Ruki-chan" panggil Renji saat aku membereskan barang-barangku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melirik Kurosaki yang berdiri diam di belakangnya

"Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Ichigo?" Tanya Renji sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Huh?Ngg…" Huh, apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Ichigo,kenalkan ini Rukia Kuchiki" kata Renji tanpa menunggu jawabanku

"Oh, halo namaku Kurosaki Ichigo" kata Ichigo dengan nada sambil lalu. Sungguh menjengkelkan!

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki" jawabku dengan agak ketus

"Nah bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Tanya Renji sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo

"Hei Renji, kita harus menghadap Yamamoto-sensei terlebih dahulu!" kata Hitsugaya-senpai yang mendadak muncul

"Ah, betul juga… Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali saja kita pulang bersama! Ja ne" kata Renji sambil melambai kearah kami lalu berlalu dengan Hitsugaya-senpai

Sepeninggalan keduanya, tinggalah aku dengan Ichigo di dalam kesunyian.

"Nggg… Baiklah aku pulang dulu" kataku sambil membungkukan badan lalu berbalik

Tapi hingga aku menutup pintu, Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun. Menyebalkan!.

"Ahh… Aku tidak membawa payung!" keluhku saat tiba di depan pintu sekolah.

Hujan cukup deras, dan aku tidak membawa payung. Mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu hingga hujan reda.

"Tadi kau bilang kau mau pulang" suara Ichigo mengejutkanku

"Sekarang hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung, jadi bagaimana bisa aku pulang!" jawabku ketus

"Dasar bodoh, bukankah semua orang tahu kalau setiap kali musim semi datang di Karakuta Town payung merupakan benda yang wajib kau bawa!" omel pemuda berambut orange itu sambil membuka payungnya

"Hei! Apa maksud…"

"Ya sudah, ayo kuantar pulang"

"Huh?"

"Kau ini! Jangan sampai aku mengulang perkataanku! Kau mau pulang tidak?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kutebak

"Tidak usah,kau pulang saja" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah

"Jadi kau mau menunggu di sini hingga hujan reda?"

Aku mengagguk penuh percaya diri

"Kau yakin?" mendadak saat itu juga kilat menyambar

Ups… Aku benci kilat!

"Baiklah karena kau memaksa aku ikut!" jawabku sambil berjalan ke sisinya

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami tidak banyak bicara, bahkan bisa dibilang kami sama sekali tidak berbicara!

Aku yang sedang kesal tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, aku hanya berjalan sambil memandangi jalanan, hingga tiba-tiba kami berhenti

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau terus memandangi jalanan?" Tanya Ichigo

"Huh?" aku mengangkat wajahku dan menyadari bahwa kami sudah berdiri tepat di depan rumahku

"Sudah sana masuk" usir Ichigo

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanyaku heran, mengabaikan ucapannya

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dasar bodoh! Saat berjalan bersama Hitsugaya aku juga ada! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyadarinya, tapi kan kita berpisah di persimpangan jalan" aku mencoba membela diri. Enak saja dia memanggilku bodoh!.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Huh?"

"Haah… Sudahlah, kau ini memang bodoh, sana cepat masuk" Ichigo kembali mengusirku.

Kesal bercampur bingung, aku mengikuti perintahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat sudah berada di teras aku berbalik dan melihat bahwa dia masih berdiri di depan rumahku!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku curiga

Tapi dia tidak menjawab dan berlalu begitu saja.

Dasar orang aneh!.

Sejak hari itu setiap kali aku berpapasan dengan Ichigo rasa kesalku selalu muncul

Dan mengenai hubungan kami, ya… Terkadang kami _mengobrol _atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berdebat.

Kami berdebat mengenai banyak hal, tapi sering kali jalan pikiran kami sama.

Oh ya, rupanya rumah Ichigo tidak jauh dari rumahku! Itu sebabnya dia mengetahui letak rumahku, karena di hari kami pulang bersama dengan Hitsugaya-senpai Ichigo berjalan di belakangku (tentunya tanpa kusadari).

"Hei Rukia-chan, kau menyukai Ichigo ya?" Tanya Rangiku

Saat itu aku yang sedang asik-asiknya menikmati susu stoberi di sela-sela istirahat nyaris tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Rangiku.

"A… Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget

"Well, kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Terlebih aku sering melihatmu dengannya"

Huh? Apa benar aku sering bersama dengan Ichigo?.

Seingatku kami sering berjumpa saat pergi ke sekolah juga saat pulang (itu normal toh rumahnya ada di dekat rumahku). Di latihan untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kami bertemu, lalu terkadang aku sering melihatnya berjalan menuju atap sekolah saat jam makan siang dan jika kami bertemu pasti akan ada _keributan_.

"Tidak juga" jawabku ragu

"Benarkah? " Rangiku menatap wajahku lekat-lekat

"Hei… Hei… kau ini yang aneh Rangiku-chan. Tenang, aku tidak menyukai Ichigo!" jawabku

Tepat saat itu bel berdering menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan Rangiku, tapi bel itu tidak dapat menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan Rangiku.

Apakah aku menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo?

Siang itu aku kembali pulang bersama dengan Ichigo.

Tidak seperti biasanya hari ini kami tidak saling berteriak satu sama lain, kami juga berjalan cukup dekat hingga terkadang tanganku dapat menyentuh tangannya.

Dan setiap kali tangan kami bersentuhan aku merasa jantungku-yang sudah berdetak tidak normal- terasa seperti ingin melompat keluar.

Dan pertanyaan itu kembali muncul…

Apakah aku menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo?

* * *

><p><em>POV: Kurosaki Ichigo<em>

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tertarik dengan gadis itu, tapi yang kutahu dia sangat cerewet!.

"Hei, kau menghalangi jalanku!" ucap gadis itu

"Kau kan bisa berjalan melalui sisi yang lain" balasku

"Tapi itu jalan untuk orang yang akan turun tangga! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau ini mau naik atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja! Jadi minggir!"

Yah… Kelanjutannya tidak perlu kujelaskan bukan? Tentu saja kami menjadi sorot perhatian siswa lain, tapi toh kami tidak perduli, sejak awal kami memang tidak akrab.

Tapi tetap saja, walau kami tidak dekat kami tetap berjalan bersama menuju sekolah juga saat pulang sekolah.

Dan, ini bukan tentang rumah kami yang berdekatan, tapi ini terasa seperti kami saling menunggu satu sama lain agar dapat pulang bersama. Contohnya saja hari ini

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara gadis itu membangunkanku

"Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku

"Dasar bodoh, kau ini tertidur ya?" ia menaruh tempat sampah di tempatnya

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku bodoh?" aku berdiri lalu menguap

"Tadi saat bel pulang berbunyi kan tidak hujan, sekarang hujan deras! Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" omelnya

"Tadi aku dipanggil Yamamoto-Kochou, saat aku akan pulang hujan turun dan aku malas pulang, jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal sebentar" dustaku

Yang sebenarnya adalah aku menunggunya, ugh apa dia tidak menyadari hal itu?.

Aku ingin dia sadar bahwa aku menunggunya, tapi… Aku juga tidak ingin dia tahu! Huh, perasaan yang aneh.

"Huh, dasar aneh" gumamnya

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku kesal

"Aneh!" teriak gadis itu sambil berjalan keluar kelas

"Kau yang aneh!" balasku sambil berjalan menyusulnya

Pada akhirnya kami berjalan berdampingan dibawah satu payung yang sama (payung milikku tentu saja, karena gadis itu-Rukia- tidak membawa payungnya lagi).

"Kau ini benar-benar…" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membawa payungnya lagi

"Sudahlah! Kalau arah rumahmu berbeda dengan arah rumahku baru kau boleh berbicara seperti itu!" balas Rukia

Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, tapi yang jelas dengan sangat ceroboh ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri hingga terjatuh ke kubangan air.

"Hei-hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik

"Aduh, kakiku sakit" rintihnya

Memang benar, kakinya menghantam aspal hingga berdarah. Belum lagi bagian depan tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Dasar bodoh, sini naik ke punggungku" kataku sambil membantunya berdiri lalu berjongkok di hadapannya

"Huh?" dia berdiri mematung menatapku

"Ayo cepat, nanti kau bisa terkena flu"

"Tapi nanti seragammu kotor"

"Kau ini benar-benar! Sudah ayo cepat!"

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya ia berjalan mendekat lalu membiarkan aku menggendongnya.

"Hei, rumahku sudah terlewat!" kata Rukia saat kami melewati rumahnya

"Memang sudah terlewat" jawabku santai

"Lalu kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke rumahku"

"Heee?" dia berteriak keras di telingaku

"Aduh, jangan berteriak-teriak di telinga orang!" omelku

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak! Kau baru saja bilang kau mau membawaku ke rumahmu!"

"Hei-hei tenang saja, ayahku dokter jadi dia bisa mengobati lukamu!"

"Selesai!" ayahku menyeringai kepada Rukia yang duduk di ruang periksa

"Ah, arigatou" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membantu calon menantuku!"

GLEG

"Hei-hei! Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku kesal

"Dia pacarmu kan?"

"Bukan!" aku dan Rukia berteriak bersamaan

"Ya, ya aku mengerti"

"Tapi raut wajahmu tidak meyakinkan!" ujarku

"Sudah-sudah, sana antarkan Ruki-chan pulang! Pasti orang di rumah menunggu kepulangannya dengan cemas"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Rukia sambil berdiri

"Nee-chan! Ini bajumu" kata Yuzu yang mendadak muncul sambil membawakan seragam Rukia yang sudah bersih dan kering

"Wah, maaf merepotkan . Oh ya, bajumu kupinjam dulu ya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nee-chan bisa menyimpannya!" Yuzu tersenyum senang

"Hei-hei, kau mau pulang tidak?" aku mengambil payung

"Nii-chan! Kau sungguh kejam! Biarkan Ruki-nee…"

"Hehe, kurasa kakakkmu ada benarnya juga. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Baiklah, domou arigatou gozaimasu!" Rukia membungkuk

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa!" jawab ayahku seenaknya

"Lain kali datang lagi ya Ruki-nee" Yuzu melambaikan tangan

"Keluargamu unik" kata Rukia saat kami berjalan berdampingan (dia menolak kugendong lagi) menuju rumahnya.

"Ha… Ha… Terima kasih"

Hening...

Ugh! Ayo ucapkan sesuatu Ichigo! Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?

"Hei Ichigo" panggil Rukia

"Hmm?" aku tidak menyadari rupanya kami sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Rukia mendekat lalu mengecup pipiku.

WOW!

"Arigatou" kata Rukia dengan wajah memerah. Lalu ia cepat-cepat berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya

Yah… Lagi-lagi aku yang bodoh hanya bisa diam dan membiarkannya berlalu.

Ugh!

"Ichiiiiiiigooooooooo" seperti biasa ayahku tidak pernah _lupa_ untuk _membangunkanku _di pagi hari

Dan seperti biasa juga aku _berhasil_ menghindari caranya yang barbar itu dengan sebuah loncatan.

"Bagus! Rupanya kau sudah bangun! Haha"

Huh, bisa-bisanya dia tertawa setelah gagal membangunkan anaknya dan sukses menabrak tembok

"Nii-san, sarapan sudah siap" teriak Yuzu dari bawah

"Ya, aku segera datang" balasku

"Hei, mengenai yang kemarin" ayahku menepuk pundakku

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya katakan saja!" tambah ayahku

"Dasar bodoh, siapa juga yang menyukai gadis cerewet seperti itu!" aku berjalan meninggalkan ayahku.

Tapi… Apa itu memang benar? Apa aku tidak menyukai Rukia?

Kalau tidak, kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak tidak karuan saat melihatnya?

Kenapa tanganku berkeringat setiap kali aku dekat dengannya?

Kenapa mulutku juga terasa terkunci saat berjalan dengannya?

Kenapa juga aku merasa melayang saat ia mencium pipiku kemarin?

Ting Tong Teng Tong

Bel sudah berbunyi! Sial

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Bel sudah berbunyi" kata Keigo saat melihatku muncul di depan kelasnya

Mengacuhkan perkataan Keigo aku mencari-cari sosok gadis itu di dalam kelas

Apa dia benar-benar tidak masuk?

Apa dia sakit?

Saat aku sedang sibuk mencari-cari sosoknya, mendadak aku mendengar suara tawa yang tidak asing lagi.

Itu memang dia!

Rukia sedang duduk dikelilingi Tatsuki dan Inoue.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa kau diam saja?" panggil Keigo lagi

Lega bercampur kesal aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju kelasku

"Hei Ichigo" panggil Kojima

Saat itu seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Rukia mencium pipiku, dan saat ini aku, Kojima dan Keigo sedang makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Hmm?" aku hanya menggumam sambil tetap menikmati onigiriku

"Apa kau sudah putus dengan Ruki-chan?"

Mendengar perkataan aku membuatku tersedak onigiri

"Tidak" jawabku dengan susah payah setelah berhasil menelan onigiri di mulutku

"Oh… Jadi kalian tidak… Oh… Maaf, lupakan saja"

"Heezzz, kau ini tidak kami tidak pacaran! Bagaimana bisa aku putus dengannya"

"Huh? Jadi kalian bukan pasangan?" celetuk Keigo

"Tentu saja bukan, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kalian sering terlihat bersama! Padahal dulu tidak"

Benarkah? Ugh, kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari hal-hal seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu yang tadi pagi memang pacarnya ya?" suara Keigo menarikku kembali ke alam sadar

"Huh? Pacar?" tanyaku heran

"Ah… Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya kau kan terlambat!"

"Sudah, jelaskan saja apa maksudmu dengan pacar?"

"Yah… Tadi pagi Ruki-chan diantar oleh seorang pemuda tampan"

DEG!

"Ya! Dia memang… Hei Ichigo mau kemana kau?" Tanya Keigo saat melihatku berdiri

"Aku sudah kenyang dan ingin berjalan-jalan. Sampai jumpa nanti" jawabku sambil membuka pintu menuju tangga.

Nyatanya aku tidak berjalan-jalan, aku hanya duduk di tangga, dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar yang tidak bisa kujawab.

Kenapa saat mendengar Rukia pergi ke sekolah dengan orang lain rasanya aku… Kesal?

Banyak hal berubah sejak kejadian di hari itu, seperti aku tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Rukia saat pergi atau pulang. Aku juga sudah tidak berbicara dengannya walau kami sering bertemu. Oh ya, mengenai _pacar_nya aku sudah sering melihat pemuda itu sekarang.

Setiap pagi Rukia akan muncul dengan pemuda itu, lalu saat pulang pemuda itu juga akan menjemputnya, hingga kami tidak pernah pulang bersama lagi.

Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah pulang dengan Rukia lagi, tapi ternyata takdir sedang berpihak kepadaku.

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa Nii-sama… Ah, Ja ne" Rukia menutup HP-nya lalu menghela nafas

"Pacarmu tidak bisa menjemputmu ya?" tanyaku sambil membuka payung

"Huh? Pacar?" Rukia tampak kebingungan

"Ya, pemuda yang sering mengantar dan menjemputmu pulang"

Dia pacarmu kan?

"Oh… Dia" suara Rukia terdengar menggantung

Tolong katakan bahwa dia bukan pacarmu

"Dia bukan pacarku"

"Syukurlah" desahku tanpa sadar

"Huh?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Bohong!" kata Rukia sambil berjalan mendekatiku

"Dasar bodoh untuk apa aku berbohong"

Dag dig dug

Ugh! Jantungku tidak bisa tenang!

"Hei, ayo pulang" kataku

"Huh?" Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang tidak dapat aku mengerti!

"Kau ini! Jangan sampai aku mengulang perkataanku!"

"Eh… Ba.. Baiklah"

Akhirnya kami pulang bersama lagi.

Sejak hari kami kembali pulang bersama semua terasa kembali normal. Kami saling berteriak satu sama lain (lagi), terkadang kami juga pulang bersama.

"Hei, kalau dipikir-pikir Ruki-chan dan Renji itu cocok ya" kata Kojima pada suatu hari

"Huh? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku

"Lihat saja" Kojima menunjuk Rukia dan Renji yang sedang berbicara di bawah pohon sakura yang hampir mekar.

"Ah… Mungkin saja Renji sedang menyatakan perasaannya!" kata Keigo

"Mungkin juga, apa pendapatmu Ichigo? Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Komaji saat melihatku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Toilet" jawabku asal, padahal aku berjalan menuju arah lain

"Rukia!" panggilku

Rukia yang saat itu sedang berjalan dengan Renji menuju kelas menoleh menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Apa kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

Apa memang sekarang saatnya?

"Tapi sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi"

"Tidak akan lama kok"

Rukia menatap Renji lalu berkata "nanti aku menyusul"

Renji tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk lalu pergi

"Ayo, ikut aku" aku meraih tangannya lalu membawanya ke bawah pohon sakura

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia saat kami sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah pohon sakura.

"Aku…"

Dag Dig Dug

Astaga, kenapa jantungku ini?

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Akhirnya terucap juga kalimat itu!

Rukia tampak kaget, ia menundukkan kepala tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Apa dia sudah menerima Renji?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" tambahku

Ting Tong

Bel sudah berbunyi, Rukia tetap terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu" jawaban Rukia mengagetkanku

Ia mengangkat wajah lalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Dan… Aku juga mau menjadi pacarmu" tambahnya

Aku tersenyum lalu meraih tangannya dan berkata "Arigatou"

Setelah berpacaran tidak berarti kami menjadi lebih akrab. Kami masih sering bertengkar tentang hal kecil, masih tetap saling menunggu agar bisa pulang bersama (rupanya ia diantar dan dijemput oleh kakaknya setiap hari akibat ia terjatuh. Kakaknya-Byakuya- yang over protektif memaksa untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya setiap hari. Namun sejak kami berpacaran kakaknya tidak lagi memaksa untuk mengantar atau menjemputnya), kami juga tetap diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Keadaan ini berlangsung hingga menjelang ujian akhir.

"Ichi-kun" panggil Rukia

"Hmm?"

Saat itu kami sudah berada di depan rumahnya

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara selama perjalanan pulang?" Tanya Rukia sambil memandang sepatunya

Huh?

"Kenapa kau selalu berteriak saat berbicara denganku?"

Kenapa dia mendadak berbicara seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau selalu makan di atap dengan teman-temanmu? Bukan denganku?"

"Itu…"

"Kenapa… Kenapa aku merasa apa yang kau ucapkan di bawah pohon sakura hari itu hanyalah lelucon?. Kenapa kau tidak memperlakukan aku seperti kau memperlakukan Tatsuki atau Inoue?"

Apa dia marah?

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit saat diperlakukan seperti orang asing oleh orang yang kau suka" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya

Dia menangis…

Selama semenit yang terasa amat lama aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dadaku terasa sesak saat melihannya menangis.

"Pulanglah" Rukia berbalik lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Ugh! Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa! Sial

Ucapan Rukia terus menghantuiku sepanjang sisa hari ini.

"Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamku

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, katakan saja perasaanmu!" mendadak ayahku muncul

"Hei-hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kejar dia Ichigo" lanjut ayahku tanpa memperdulikan ucapanku

Huh? Kejar dia?

"Kejar dia seperti dulu ayahmu ini mengejar ibumu!"

UGH! Kupikir dia serius!

"Misaki dulu sering menjauhiku, dan… Hei mau kemana kau?" Tanya ayah saat aku berjalan keluar kamar

"Mengejarnya" jawabku singkat

Akhirnya! Sampai juga!

Aku mencari jendela kamarnya, wah lampunya sudah dimatikan, apa dia sudah tidur?

"Kejar dia Ichigo" suara ayahku terus berdendang di kepalaku

Ugh, semoga saja dia belum tidur!

Aku mengambil tangga yang kebetulan tergeletak di bawah jendela kamarnya, lalu memanjat naik.

"Hiks hiks" terdengar suara tangis dari dalam kamar Rukia

"Ruki-chan" panggilku sambil mengetuk jendela kamarnya

"Oh bagus, sekarang aku berhayal aku mendengar suaranya!" terdengar suara Rukia

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak berhalusinasi!" aku menarik jendelanya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dasar ceroboh.

"Ichi-kun?" tanyanya tidak yakin

"Ya, ya ini aku" jawabku sambil meloncat turun ke lantai

Hup!

Mendadak Rukia memelukku

"Hei-hei" astaga kenapa dia aneh sekali hari ini?

"Jadi ini benar-benar kau?" Tanya Rukia sambil mendongak

"Iya, ini memang aku" jawabku

"Kenapa kau datang? Kenapa juga kau tidak memencet bel malah menaiki tang…"

"Aku kemari untuk menjelaskan semuanya" potongku

Rukia terdiam, memandangku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Huh, baiklah kurasa sudah saatnya meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini!

"Aku tidak pernah bicara kepadamu selama perjalanan pulang karena aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan, aku juga sudah terlanjur terlalu menikmati keheningan yang ada. Hanya berjalan pulang denganmu di tengah kesunyian. Aku selalu berteriak saat berbicara denganmu karena dengan berteriak aku merasa lebih bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku, terlebih reaksimu sangat lucu. Aku selalu makan di atap dengan teman-temanku karena aku benci makan di tempat umum, aku lebih memilih tempat yang sepi untuk makan siang denganmu tapi aku tahu pasti kau akan menolak, lagi pula dari atap aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Apa yang kuucapkan di bawah pohon sakura hari itu bukanlah lelucon. Aku memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan Tatsuki dan Inoue karena kau pacarku!" ucapku panjang lebar

Sesudah mengatakan semua itu rasanya beban di pundakku terangkat, dan aku menghela nafas

"Aku selalu berpikir untuk bersikap sebih baik kepadamu, tapi setiap kali melihatmu aku tidak bisa menjalankan niatku… Maafkan sikapku" tambahku

Selama beberapa detik Rukia menatapku, lalu mendadak dia memukul dadaku keras-keras

"Dasar bodoh! Itu terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti!"

Huh? Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Kenapa dia tetap marah?

"Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, wujudkan itu dalam perkataan dan sikapmu! Jangan menggunakan cara yang hanya kau mengerti!"

Ah dia tidak marah

"Apa kau mau protes?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat kumengerti

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng dan berkata "Aku menyukaimu…"

Berhasil, sekarang dia tersenyum!

"Aku juga menyukaimu" balasnya sambil memelukku erat

Kemudian ia memandang jendela dan melihat tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. "Wah, hujan lagi! Kuharap kau membawa payungmu"

* * *

><p>Akhir kata saya hanya ingin mengatakan:<p>

Akhirnya selesai! T^T

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou~

BANZAI! X3

#collapse


End file.
